Ghost Hunt
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: One Shot. Amelia visits her Grandma in Genovia, and being a fan of ghost hunting Amelia wants to do a ghost hunt in the Palace, can she get her Grandma to change her mind, unaware of what it will lead to. Just a bit of silly fun! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


Amelia repeated what she had asked her Grandma and watched her slowly lift her head up, to look at the young girl sitting opposite.

"You want to do what?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh come on Grandma," Amelia exclaimed "For the third time, Lilly and I want to do a ghost hunt with you tonight." She added.

"How ridiculous," Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head and looked back down at the paper work in front of her.

"Oh come on Grandma," Amelia exclaimed as Joseph appeared "Joe, tell Grandma," She sighed.

"I'm sorry Princess, I don't follow." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Clarisse started as they both looked at her "My Granddaughter here wants to do a ghost hunt with me and Lilly, tonight." She said looking at Amelia while shaking her head.

"It will be fun, I promise." Amelia exclaimed and looked at Joseph "You could join in too you know?"

"Oh well..." Joseph started then stopped when he noticed Clarisse looking at him.

"Grandma," Amelia exclaimed while looking at her "Stop that, you know he will follow your orders when you give him _'That'_ look." She smirked as Joseph couldn't help but laugh next to her.

"Amelia doing a ghost hunt is, well it's silly." She exclaimed "There are NO ghosts in this Palace, I should know I have lived here most of my life." She said watching Amelia as she put her hands together, praying.

"Please Grandma," Amelia begged and watched her Grandmother stand up "Please it will be fun," She added.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said watching him compose himself.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He answered with a smirk and stood laughing with Amelia.

"Your not affraid now are you Grandma?" Amelia asked.

"Most certainly not," Clarisse exclaimed with a gasp and looked back at Amelia as Charlotte appeared.

"Then what's the problem?" Amelia asked and looked at Charlotte a second before looking back at her Grandmother "Shades and Charlotte are attending it too, aren't you?" She smirked as Charlotte watched her rushing over "Just say yes," She whispered as Charlotte raised her eyebrow "I will explain later."

"Yes," Charlotte found herself nodding "We are attending it too."

"Your going on the ghost hunt?" Clarisse exclaimed and watched Charlotte's face fall "No I didn't think you knew," Clarisse looked towards Amelia "Amelia." Clarisse frowned.

"Grandma," Amelia exclaimed while standing next to her "Pleeeease," She whispered.

"Oh, Very well." Clarisse found herself saying "As long as it doesn't get out of hand,"

"YES!" Amelia exclaimed and kissed her cheek.

As Amelia ran from the room everyone watched her then Charlotte and Joseph looked back at Clarisse.

"What have I just agreed to?" Clarisse asked with a chuckle and sat at her desk "Doing a ghost hunt, how silly." She sighed.

"I will be there to keep an eye on them, so don't worry." Joseph added.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Aww don't worry Charlotte, I will protect you." Joseph smirked her way as she pulled a face at him then left the room.

"Will you make sure that this really doesn't get out of hand for me, Joseph?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course Your Majesty, and not to worry." He said as she looked at him "I will be there to protect you also."

"Me?" Clarisse exclaimed suddenly remembering she is meant to be there too "Oh gosh, yes." She sighed and slumped back in her chair.

* * *

"Ahh there you are Charlotte," Joseph exclaimed while coming to stand next to her "Have you informed Shades of tonight, yet?" He asked.

"No not yet, I have been busy with Amelia." Charlotte answered "I was thinking that maybe you could tell Shades?" She asked "It might be better coming from you." She laughed nervously.

"If anyone it should be Amelia," Joseph exclaimed.

"What should be Amelia?" Shades asked as he came into the room.

"Um.." Charlotte exclaimed nervously and looked towards Joseph for help.

"It should be Amelia who should break the news to you that she put your name down to do a ghost hunt this evening?" Joseph said and watched Shades start to laugh.

"Shades?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"What's so funny?" Joseph asked.

"A ghost hunt?" Shades asked while walking over to the table while shaking his head "Never have I heard something so silly as to that," He stopped and looked towards them "This isn't a joke, is it?" He asked and watched them both shake their heads "You mean to tell me the Queen has gave her permission for such a silly idea?" Shades asked.

"Yes she has, and she will be joining in too." Joseph added.

"You mean to tell me, she's actually letting something like this happen?" Shades asked.

"Yes she is," Charlotte said nodding her head "What's the matter?" She asked.

"You're not scared now, are you Shades?" Joseph asked and watched him shake his head "Good," Joseph added "I have to check with Amelia what time this is meant to take place and as soon as I find out, I will let you all know." He nodded while walking over to the door.

"Ok," Shades nodded "Thank you," They watched the Head of Security leave, then he turned to Charlotte "They can't be serious, can they?"

"I'm afraid so, Shades." Charlotte nodded.

* * *

At half 11 that night, everyone met in the hall ready for the ghost hunt of the secret passages around the Palace.

"Right," Clarisse said coming down the stairs "Let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

"Very relaxed, aren't you?" Amelia smiled at her after seeing her wearing a tracksuit and trainers "It really does make a change, normally you are so formal."

"Well I wanted to wear something comfortable," Clarisse said looking down at herself then back at Amelia.

"It suits you," Lilly smiled.

"Thank you Lilly," Clarisse smiled as Amelia handed out torches to everyone.

"You're welcome," Lilly smiled back.

"Right," Amelia said "Lets go." She said starting to lead the way to the secret passage "If we end up being broke up, don't worry just keep hunting and see you back here at dawn." Amelia smiled back at everyone as they all nodded "Good luck." She smiled.

After a while, Clarisse and Charlotte ended up getting lost from the rest of the group. Sitting down for a few minutes so Clarisse could try and remember the way out, Charlotte started getting freaked when she kept hearing tapping noises.

"Charlotte will you please sit down, you are making me nervous." Clarisse exclaimed while watching her pace the floor around them.

"Shh," Charlotte exclaimed and looked at her "Did you hear that?"

"No, all I heard was you," Clarisse exclaimed and grabbed her arm pulling her down next to her "Will you just sit down and relax," She said shining the torch down one way then the other "See, there is no one there." She said looking back at Charlotte.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Charlotte said and looked down, trying to relax.

After a few moments of silence, Clarisse looked at Charlotte after hearing a tapping noise herself.

"Ohh my god," Charlotte whispered "It's getting closer." She said her heart starting to beat faster.

"My God Charlotte, Relax." Clarisse exclaimed "It's probably nothing," Clarisse whispered while shining her torch down one way as Charlotte grabbed her arm.

"I'm scared," Charlotte whispered and looked at Clarisse's face "Have you remembered the way out yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Clarisse whispered and looked down the other way with the torch lighting up the walls, then looked back at Charlotte "This place isn't haunted Charlotte, it's probably just one of the others playing tricks on us."

"Yeah," Charlotte whispered nervously and took a couple deep breaths then looked back at Clarisse "You said probably?" She whispered, still holding onto her arm.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded as she flashed her torch down the secret passage way again "Hmm," She whispered.

"What?" Charlotte asked, to scared to look "You can't say hmm when we are alone in this dark place, Your Majesty." She whispered and watched Clarisse look the other way.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw a shadow, but there was nothing there." She said looking at Charlotte as she felt her start to shake "You really are scared, aren't you?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded and watched Clarisse stand up "Where are you going?" She said standing up and grabbed her arm "Don't leave me here,"

"I'm not going to," Clarisse laughed a little and turned to face one way "I think I remember the way out," She said and looked back at Charlotte as she stood shining her torch down the other way "What's the matter?"

"I heard foot steps," Charlotte whispered and gasped as they both saw a shadow go across the corridor, making them both look at each other "Please, let's get out of here." She whispered.

"Yes I think we should," Clarisse said and stepped back once, turning around to find Shades stood in front of her with the torch shining on his face, making her scream, scaring Charlotte as she did and started screaming herself.

"It's alright, calm down." Shades panicked "Calm down it's just me?" He exclaimed as Clarisse stopped and grabbed Charlotte's arm "Its just me."

"Oh YOU!" Charlotte exclaimed and started slapping him "I will get you back," Charlotte exclaimed and looked to find Clarisse gone "Oh my god, where she gone?" She said spinning around flashing her torch around as she did then looked back at Shades.

"I don't know," Shades answered and grabbed her arm.

"Joseph's going to kill us," Charlotte panicked "We need to find her." She whispered and looked as he nodded.

"I agree," He said as they started going one way.

Meanwhile Clarisse was being held against the wall, with someone covering her mouth with his hand, looking the other way as Clarisse remained still, panicked and her eyes tightly closed.

"It's ok," He whispered and removed his hand "It's just me." He said stepping back from her.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered while opening her eyes "What was the idea of that?" She said and slapped his arm a couple times "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry," He laughed a little "I just wanted to be alone with you, I'm sorry."

"But," She said placing her hand on her chest "Shades and Charlotte, will be worried?"

"Charlotte will be, yes." He smiled and stood checking down the hall in the darkness for a second then came back to Clarisse "Shades won't be, he knows of my plans and that's why he's taken Charlotte the other way." He smiled, while walking her backwards.

Feeling her body press back against the wall and his against hers she gasped "But that's," She started and lost herself as he put his hands on her sides, moving his face close to hers "Oh my." She whispered and closed her eyes while biting her lip.

"Go with it," Joseph whispered "We are safe, they will never find us." Joseph whispered while lowering his hands down onto her thighs and kissed her jaw, making his way down to her neck.

"But?" She started then stopped "Ok," She felt herself losing control.

"I have dreamed about this moment for a very long time." He said taking one of her hands and pinned it back against the wall as she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked "You planned this?"

"Oh no not the ghost hunt, that just added to it." He smiled "I meant, getting you alone." He whispered in her ear "Ever since the last time," He said huskily "I have wanted your body against mine, I have wanted to do things to you and really I never thought about escaping here, until tonight." He whispered.

"Joseph?" She said looking into his eyes "You mean to tell me you want to do things to me in this dark hall way?" She asked.

"Indeed I do," He whispered and started kissing her neck again while slipping his other hand under the waistline of her tracksuit bottoms, pressing his body against hers harder and smiled when a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh god," She whispered and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck, feeling like she was losing control of her body and felt him taking over.

Seconds later he lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he moved his hand from her side, to the front and watched her face as he moved it lower, making her gasp and press her head back against the wall.

"Joseph," She moaned at his touch, making her move her feet apart more "Oh god," She moaned.

As he pleasured her up against the wall, he pressed his chest against hers, his head turned to the side, watching her trying to keep calm he couldn't help but smile at how sexy she looks whenever he touched her this way.

"What if..." She started and stopped when he took her lips in a hungry kiss, teasing her even more.

"Know one will find is Clari," He whispered in her ear and started kissing her neck "I promise." He added and nipped at her neck, feeling her body begin to tremble at his touch he lifted his head and watched as she bit her bottom lip, her body shaking against his, knowing what he had just done to her his heart began to race, his arousal growing "This is just the beginning," He whispered and felt her body slump against his.

"What are you doing to me Joseph," Clarisse whispered while lifting her head "Never before have I felt such passion as I do when you do these things or make love to me." She whispered and felt him lifting her arms up, making her put them over his shoulders "Joseph?" She asked.

"Shhh," He whispered and started undoing his trousers while looking down between them.

"Joseph," Clarisse gasped when she saw what he was doing, she put her hands down and grabbed his hands to stop him "We can't do that here, what if someone finds us?" She gasped as he pinned her arms back against the wall and kissed her again.

"No one is going to," He said looking towards the walk way for a second then back at her "We went through a few bends, remember?" He asked as she nodded "No one will find us, I promise." He said and kissed her a couple times as he let go of her arms and carried on undoing his pants.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered as she watched him crouch down in front of her, taking her tracksuit bottoms and panties with him, and made her step from them before coming back up, standing face to face.

"You trust me? Right?" He asked while putting his hands on her sides.

"Of course I do," Clarisse nodded while putting her hands on his arms.

"Then just go with it," He whispered while lowering his hands and cupped her bottom, lifting her of the floor and making her lock her legs around him as he pressed her back against the wall.

"Mmm," She moaned at the touch of his skin against her inner thighs "Ok," She whispered while locking her arms around his neck "I trust you," She whispered and started kissing him.

Feeling him raise her up a little, she gasped when he lowered her back down, feeling him inside of her she pressed her head back against the wall. Standing still for a few seconds, letting them both adjust, Clarisse buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you ok?" He asked and watched her lift her head.

"Yes," She nodded making eye contact with him, while moving one of her hands onto the back of his head.

"Good," He smiled, kissing her as he began thrusting.

"Mmm," She moaned, gripping his hair in her hand as he pressed her harder against the wall.

After a while as they really got into it Joseph couldn't help but chuckle, making Clarisse look at him.

"What's so funny?" She whispered and gasped as he thrust upwards, then stopped looking into her eyes.

"As much as your moans turn me on when we are making love," He whispered in her ear "You need to be just a little bit quieter?" He asked as she gasped "Noise travels the walls, remember?" He asked and chuckled as she nodded.

"I know, but I can't help it." She whispered and felt him thrust up again "Joseph, that wasn't fair." She said looking into his eyes, as he done it again she was about to moan but he took her lips in a kiss.

They carried on, both coming together not long after.

"Mmm," Clarisse whispered while resting her head against the wall, her eyes closed, her arms still around Joseph's shoulders and one hand still on the back of his head "That was different." She whispered and felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"Very," He whispered and lifted his head "But still amazing," He smiled and kissed her a couple times.

"Yes, it was." She nodded and without breaking eye contact he lifted her up, slipping from her and stood her back on her feet "My god, my legs." She gasped.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled and kissed her.

Sat snuggled together a while later, resting against the wall with Joseph's head resting on top of Clarisse's.

"Promise me something," Clarisse asked while lifting her head and looked at him.

"What's that?" He asked looking into her eyes while putting his hand over, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"That next time we use the bed?" She smiled "I don't care whose bed, yours, mine, one of the guest ones, just promise me it will be the bed." She smiled.

"I promise," He smiled and kissed her a couple times "Maybe we should go back?"

"No," She said shaking her head and extended her arm around his waist "I'm happy staying here for a bit longer," She grinned and kissed his neck.

"Ok," He smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders again.

"They can think what they want to, I don't care." Clarisse smiled as Joseph rested his chin on top of her head.

"Ok," He couldn't help but chuckle.

He kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin on top of her head again as they stayed snuggled together, both falling to sleep not long after.


End file.
